Cloven-hoofed animals infected by Foot and Mouth Disease Virus (FMDV) become rapidly incapacitated by acute vesicular disease. FMD infection of cattle and pigs causes fever, painful blistering, lameness and loss of appetite. As suggested by the name of the infectious agent, secondary infections of the feet often occur, causing chronic lameness and delayed healing and similarly mastitis may be a common sequel in dairy cattle. The acute phase of the disease lasts for approximately a week receding in the face of a mounting immune response of which the antibody response appears to be of particular importance as it is highly efficient in clearing virus from the blood stream. Mortality can occur in young animals due to infection of the heart muscle causing circulatory failure. The disease is so highly contagious that infection in a single animal calls for the destruction and burial of the entire herd. Hence FMDV is considered by some to be the world's most important pathogen of domesticated farm animals. In 2001 an FMD outbreak in Great Britain resulted in total losses of about $12-4 billion [1] and more than a decade ago, the University of California Davis estimated that an FMD outbreak just in California could cost from $6-14 billion in control costs and lost markets due to restrictions in movement and sales of animals. Sales of milk and other products, as well as meat, would be halted and jobs of producers and workers in related industries would be lost or severely curtailed. The economic effects in other countries are proportional.